


日与夜

by kerry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry/pseuds/kerry
Summary: 手痒了好久想写的一个哨向这只是设定霍格沃兹是塔也是军校，毕业生会进入军部（魔法部的延申），学生是根据性格，精神力，身体素质等各种因素被分入四个学院，有枪械和军衔的设定。哨兵德x向导哈。评级从低到高是D,C,B,A,A+，A+包含了所有比A强的情况，所以可能同是A+级，但实力相差非常大。





	日与夜

**Author's Note:**

> 手痒了好久想写的一个哨向
> 
> 这只是设定
> 
>  
> 
> 霍格沃兹是塔也是军校，毕业生会进入军部（魔法部的延申），学生是根据性格，精神力，身体素质等各种因素被分入四个学院，有枪械和军衔的设定。
> 
> 哨兵德x向导哈。
> 
> 评级从低到高是D,C,B,A,A+，A+包含了所有比A强的情况，所以可能同是A+级，但实力相差非常大。

手痒了好久想写的一个哨向  
这只是设定

霍格沃兹是塔也是军校，毕业生会进入军部（魔法部的延申），学生是根据性格，精神力，身体素质等各种因素被分入四个学院，有枪械和军衔的设定。

哨兵德x向导哈。

评级从低到高是D,C,B,A,A+，A+包含了所有比A强的情况，所以可能同是A+级，但实力相差非常大。

哈利波特是一个很不像向导的向导，但他毫无疑问是同届中最优秀的向导。他的父母是很优秀的男哨兵女向导组合，哈利还很小的时候他们在一次任务中牺牲，哈利在11岁时被接到塔里，但他四年级末才觉醒，在觉醒前几乎所有人都以为他会是一名哨兵，因为他相当强悍的身体素质和平平无奇的精神力。哈利波特的身体素质非常强悍，近身格斗技能甚至超过A级哨兵的平均水准，他五年级和德拉科打架差点逼得他狂化后被当时格兰芬多的院长，A+级哨兵米勒娃麦格破格允许参加哨兵的训练。哈利相当擅长使用冷兵器，他通常利用精神力在敌方哨兵脑中投影掩盖行踪，再在对方最猝不及防的时候用冷兵器予以致命一击，这让他成为相当出色的近战士兵。他出色的领导才能和暗杀技术从五年级开始多次让他的队伍在A级甚至S级任务中全身而退，这不仅为毫无背景的他在17岁时就赢得上尉的军衔，也是他“救世主”外号的由来。  
作为一名A+级向导，哈利的精神力可以说是相当的糟糕，他没有能力进行大规模的映射，只能勉强在哨兵脑中投影以掩盖自己的行踪。他甚至无法像任何一个A级向导能做到的那样为哨兵进行精神疏导，加固他们的精神屏障，他的精神触丝只能触及他相容度达到百分之六十以上的哨兵的精神图景。而整个塔里，据他所知和他相容度达到百分之六十的哨兵只有他最好的朋友，A级哨兵罗恩韦斯莱，罗恩的妹妹，一样是A级哨兵的金妮韦斯莱以及同在格兰芬多院的B级哨兵纳威隆巴顿。向导比哨兵更为稀有，六年级时塔里希望他能和一个哨兵临时绑定，哈利选择的是和他相容度最高的金妮韦斯莱，他在七年级前一直是金妮韦斯莱临时绑定的向导。

和他同届的学生中，与他齐名的是他毕业后的哨兵，上学时的死对头，斯莱特林的首席哨兵，马尔福家的独子德拉科马尔福，他的父亲仅仅是在军部挂名，可谁都知道卢修斯马尔福凭借手中的金钱和人脉实际上很大程度控制着军部，德拉科马尔福在17岁时被提为同届中唯一的少校并不令人惊讶。

作为一个哨兵，德拉科马尔福的精神力似乎有点太强了。他对A级和以下向导的精神攻击（包括投影和一切映射）免疫，他甚至能制造短暂但有相当规模的投影误导敌方哨兵。常规的一周一次的精神疏导对他来说好像也没什么必要，他只是定期领取塔里提供的向导素，有传闻他曾经大半年没有接受精神疏导，仅凭注射向导素保持五感正常，没有一点狂化的迹象。为他做过精神梳理的向导曾经说过他的精神图景几乎是一片空白，马尔福似乎有能力把自己的心灵宫殿完全隐藏在向导的精神触丝之外，而且他的精神屏障结构极其复杂，普通的向导根本无法为他加固。  
这个有着金头发的英俊又锋芒毕露的哨兵在向导中很受欢迎，但他似乎不和任何向导深交，他的朋友和跟班都是哨兵。所有人都以为德拉科马尔福不会和任何向导绑定，即使是临时的。直到他五年级因为和哈利打架几乎狂化，斯莱特林院长，A+级向导西弗勒斯斯内普亲自为他做了一次精神疏导之后态度强硬的要求德拉科必须绑定一名临时向导，并且必须定期对向导完全开放精神图景接受精神疏导，否则他可能会在几年后陷入神游，心灵宫殿完全被毁。斯内普以不再给德拉科提供向导素威胁他，于是德拉科同意了，唯一的条件是这个向导必须是与他同院的A级向导西奥多诺特，这件事当时在塔里惊起轰然大波，德拉科的朋友，A级哨兵潘西帕金森说德拉科和西奥多在进塔之前就已经认识，于是各式各样精彩的青梅竹马两小无猜或者是马尔福小少爷多年暗恋求而不得到了危急时刻西奥多为了救他才松口答应的爱情故事被编出来口口相传。德拉科并没有做任何回应，他只是在潘西脑子里制造了一个不到五秒的投影，潘西立刻呕吐不止，从此再也没人敢提所谓的爱情故事。

德拉科马尔福的精神力在向导中都极其少见，更不要说是哨兵了，这显然是他被评为A+级的一个很重要的因素。他虽然五感达到A+级，但身体强度仅仅勉强达到A级哨兵的水平，甚至没有达到A级的平均水准，特别是他的近身格斗。他只有射击这一项脱颖而出，而且他的各项素质非常适合做一名狙击手，狙击手通常需要在阵地上埋伏，几天几夜不能合眼，普通的哨兵虽然五感强大，但长时间将注意力集中于视觉让他们极其容易狂化，马尔福强大的精神力使他免于这种风险，他制造短暂的投影误导敌方，趁此机会转移到另一个狙击点。  
他毫无疑问是那一届最优秀的狙击手，他七年级时曾经在前线埋伏三天三夜，以一己之力扫平了方圆一千米内所有的敌人守住了阵地，他当时的临时向导西奥多甚至感受不到他们之间的连结，所有人都以为他已经牺牲。直到后援赶到，他顶着迷彩伪装从土坑里一跃而起，在所有人不可置信的目光下摘下染血的头盔，抚平衣领上的褶皱，抱着他心爱的狙击枪，一丝不苟的敬了个军礼，然后立刻昏倒在地。那场战斗之后他被提成中校，再没人说他配不上他的军衔。

哈利的精神体是一只矫健的，有着长长鹿角的雄鹿，哈利叫它prongs，它总是在哈利身后不远处，踱着步子，像是巡视自己领地的君王。哈利对人一向友好，可prongs对每一个接近它的精神体都相当的防备，它从不允许另一个精神体靠近他一米以内，就连对罗恩的杰克罗素犬也不例外。它总是扬起那对鹿角对其他的精神体摆出随时可以进攻的样子，但从来不主动进攻，只有一次，是五年级刚开学几个星期它第一次见到德拉科马尔福的狼。  
德拉克的狼有着银灰色的毛，他叫它zeev，布雷斯三年级时开玩笑说德拉科这个名字起的毫无新意，不如直接叫它wolf。* 德拉科那时刚刚觉醒，对他威风的精神体简直不能更满意了，他有一下没一下的顺着zeev的毛，心情好到不想和布雷斯争论，然后zeev睁开它因为舒适而微眯着的眼睛，盯了布雷斯一会儿。布雷斯大声说着”它盯得我浑身发毛还好我还没觉醒不然我的精神体肯定会被狠狠揍一顿“快步离开了休息室。zeev绝大部分时候都卧在德拉科脚边，和它飞扬跋扈的主人不同，它看起来稳重又优雅，只有偶尔的打量猎物一般的眼神相当凌厉，让人联想到它锋芒毕露的主人。  
当时德拉科应该刚从哨兵训练下来，zeev明明什么都没有做，它只是和平常一样卧在德拉科脚边悠闲地舔着自己的爪子，prongs就突然朝它奔去，那对锋利的鹿角直冲着它柔软的腹部而去。德拉科的狼猝不及防被划开一道血口，然后就被彻底激怒，狼和鹿扭成一团。养尊处优的小少爷（虽然那时候他还只是个上尉）哪里受得了这种挑衅，德拉科立刻从沙发上一跃而起冲向哈利，他没料到那只鹿竟然是一个向导的精神体（向导的精神体通常是温和的食草动物，一般攻击性不强），他试图收回拳头上的力，可哈利反应迅速立刻拔出后腰的匕首直取德拉科咽喉，德拉科不擅冷兵器，他随身携带的只有一把柯尔特手枪，塔内械斗当然不能使用手枪，他只好空手格挡。哈利见他不用兵器也丢下匕首空手和他肉搏，即便如此哈利依旧占着上风，德拉科从没想到他作为一个哨兵居然会在近身格斗上输给一个向导，而且是在众目睽睽之下。他暴怒之下几乎狂化，周围的哨兵也因此狂躁起来，幸亏麦格和斯内普及时赶到，否则后果不堪设想。那次两个精神体都受了不轻的伤，哈利在那之后好几天没法放出精神体，麦格教授破格允许他参加哨兵的训练，但他也被庞弗雷夫人勒令必须在医疗翼躺两天。而德拉科生平第一次被送到静室呆了一晚上。

那天罗恩在赫敏精神力的安抚下平静下来之后开玩笑地对哈利说马尔福的狼似乎是唯一一个prongs会主动接近的精神体，虽然只是为了打架。

 

*zeev是狼的衍生词


End file.
